Sisterhood of the Traveling Coat
by munchkindelite
Summary: The following are memoirs of friendship, passed through an article of clothing, transfered to words and emotions. This shares the idea of Anne Bradshare's novels, but replaces the characters with my friends and I.


Sisterhood of the Traveling Coat-Memoirs of Friendship

Back story: The first chapter is the only chapter that had actually occurred in real life. The continuing chapters will purposely be unrealistic, as this is an entertaining piece that I am attempting. This includes many of my best friends, but not necessarily all of them. If I have left you out, it is nothing personal; I probably wrote this story before I knew you. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and if you don't, please complain in well-rounded criticism, not one-word responses. Correct grammar is appreciated. If I cannot read it, I will delete it.

Disclaimer: I think that it should be clear that I don't own anything having to do with The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, but I need to include a disclaimer of some sort. Obviously Ann Bradshares is too rich and too busy to spend time here. I don't own any of my friends either. Slavery was abolished many a time ago.

Sisterhood of the Traveling Coat-Memoirs of Friendship

"So, how do you all like being freshmen?" asked Kendra as she took off her sweatshirt and lay it down on the grass. Following, Jordan, Allie, Emily, Mitchell, and I, put our coats on a pile on top of hers.

"You mean scum of the earth?" I asked as I swatted a mosquito away from my arm. It was a sticky August day, and mosquitoes seemed to love me. Allie took a deep breath and tucked her wavy black hair behind her ears. I always marveled at her hair; it was so gorgeous and much tamer than mine. My tresses were straight, stringy, and would get rats nests if I didn't comb frequently.

"It's not so bad. Don't you at least feel more mature?"

"No, I will never feel mature, I will never be mature," I responded sardonically. I was fifteen with the mind of a nine year old.

"Well, I can't argue with you there," joked Emily, and I glanced upward to see her tower over me. Emily could be compared to a tree, so tall and slender with such a breezy beauty. I always was a little envious of her, but she was always so modest and even a little insecure, so was I for being so short and naively thinking I was fat when I was truly skinny. We both laughed as I placed a piece of gum in my mouth. We were all getting rather bored standing on a grassy knoll as school events such as the car push and the cider-chugging contest transpired. We soon enlivened though, as we saw lovely and entertaining Randi ran up the hill like a breath of fresh air, or more accurately, a hurricane. She wore an attractive, luminescent black coat that even a fashionably challenged person like myself could appreciate. The coat hugged her thin curves, fitting her perfectly. Mitchell ran up and gave her a high-five. Mitchell was the queen of high-fives, giving people gratitude at all times she was in a good mood. Her beautiful Korean eyes lit up when she saw Randi's coat.

"Ooh, your coat is so shiny!"

"I know, I can't stop playing with it!" she said. Randi was new to the Portage Northern district, and had always gone to Portage Central schools. But she had such a sweet and infectious personality that she had no trouble adjusting.

"It's pretty," Jordan cooed, as she stared at the wonder that was this coat. Jordan was a new companion. We talked a bit in middle school, but we didn't connect until high school. I always admired her extreme faith and moral integrity. She was affectionately known as a "Jesus Freak" and had a spiritual solution to every problem, but she wouldn't oppose those who didn't share her faith. Kendra was a Unitarian Universalist who didn't particularly believe in God, but the two of them were still noble comrades. "Can I try it on?"

"Sure," Randi responded. Randi and Jordan were about the same size, so it made sense. Unsurprisingly, the coat complimented her perfectly.

"It looks great on you," I said to Jordan.

"Thanks. Do you want to try it on?"

"I guess. It's going to be too long, though," I replied skeptically, because I was awfully diminutive. Nonetheless, I slipped the coat on and fastened it up. It fit awesomely.

"Wow, this is an amazing coat!" I said. "Emily, try."

"It's going to be too short," she said skeptically.

"It'll fit fine," I assured her. I was right. Emily looked like a supermodel with the black fabric against her shiny dark brown hair. "I told you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied.

"Can I try it?" asked Kendra. I was a little skeptical about Kendra. She had a rather different build than the rest of us. We were all pretty slender, but she was extremely thin and quite tall. All the same, the coat performed its enchantment once again. The coat morphed onto her, and contrasted beautifully against the contrast of her rosy skin. She looked uberawesome. We had one to go. Kendra passed the torch onto Mitchell, who took the coat in admiration. She obtained the coat and watched as her shiny black hair blended into the luminescence of the coat. Her eyes had a gleam in them that we were all familiar with

"This coat is freaking awesome!"

"Hey, you know those Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants books?" Emily asked me. I nodded. I treasured those novels. "Well, this could be like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Coat!" I nodded once again. No wonder this girl was in KAMSC, she was a genius. I told her just that.

"I feel like I'm part of some weird cult," Allie joked. She seized her sweatshirt and placed her hair in a ponytail.

"I know those books, they're good," Jordan replied, and grasped her messenger bag sheltered in stylish iron-on patches and pins. We all gathered our items and wrapped ourselves in our coats, and gave the "traveling coat" back to Randi, a bit depressed to part from such a fantastic article of clothing. But this wouldn't be the last we would witness the magic of this traveling coat by any means.


End file.
